


at last (my love has come along)

by luckycharmz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: “Magnus?” he whispers into the silence of the room.Magnus turns his head upwards and hums, eyes blinking heavily.“I missed you, too,” his voice is low and smooth, exuding all his emotions into those four words. He presses his smile against Magnus’ forehead then curls his other arm around him as well.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	at last (my love has come along)

**Author's Note:**

> would you look at who finally wrote something for malec...  
> i’ve missed writing for them, i’ve missed you all!! hopefully this motivation will stay for longer.
> 
> 🖤🖤
> 
> title from At Last by Etta James

Alec steps through the loft doors with a heavy sigh, towing his shoes off. Just as he looks up, his eyes catch the single lit lamp in the living room. He quietly makes his way over and in an instant, a soft smile blooms over his face. 

Magnus is wearing his silk pajama pants and the matching robe draped over his shoulders. He’s curled up on the arm chair by the balcony doors. Empty cups of coffee sitting by him along with an opened spell book in his lap. Hair mused and that makeup-less face that Alec falls in love with every moment.

Alec walks over and just as he does, his hand finds their way through Magnus’ fluffy strands- unable to keep himself from not touching. His other hand placing the book on the table silently. “Magnus,” he whispers softly. He kneels down beside him then adds, “Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.”

Magnus’ eyes slowly blink open and when they focus, his own lips spread into that dazed smile, reserved only for his love. “Alexander,” he rasps, leaning forward and caressing Alec’s cheek. “You’re home.” He crouches a few inches lower and places a kiss on his hair.

“Yeah. You stayed up for me?” There’s surprise laced in his voice, as if his mind can’t _believe_ someone cares and loves him so much that they stayed up for him. Willingly.

“I _tried_. You’ve been coming home later each day this week. I wanted to see this pretty face of yours.” Both of Magnus’ hands mirror one another, the pads of his thumbs running back and forth. 

Alec chuckles, his eyes shifting elsewhere as warmth pools in his stomach. He hums and pats Magnus’ knee before standing, already feeling the blush spreading his neck. “Come on, Mags. Let’s go to sleep... not that you need it.” He holds a hand out and Magnus takes it with ease.

Before Alec turns to move, Magnus wraps his arms around his neck. “You’re a sweetheart,” he whispers against his chin before pressing a kiss there. He moves back, nails scratching the nape of Alec’s neck. “I’ve missed you.”

Alec’s face softens as he wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist and without a word, leans down to capture his lips. Their tongues moving warm and languidly, finding their way back to each other; like two missing pieces coming together and finally completing the puzzle.

They stay close even after they part, looking at each other in a comfortable, a peaceful silence.

“I know, which is why I took the day off tomorrow.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Magnus’ forward then brushes them all the way to his temple before inhaling. Magnus smells likes sandalwood, vanilla and roses. He smells like home and Alec wants to stay here forever. 

Magnus’ hands slip forward, fingers grazing his Shadowhunter’s jaw as he looks up at him in amazement. “I’ve been longing for the day where I can have you all to myself.”

Alec’s lips upturn at that and then his hands slide up Magnus’ arms to entwine both their hands. “Have you always been this dramatic?” Alec raises an eyebrow before leading them toward their room.

“Possibly. Maybe you should stay home more often, then you’d know.” The sass is evident in Magnus’ tone, just as much as the teasing grin as he holds Alec’s hand in his own.

Alec washes up and changing into a pair of old sweatpants before settling under warm sheets. Magnus curls into his side almost immediately as an arm falls over Alec’s bare chest.

Magnus is just at the brink of sleep when he hears Alec.

“Magnus?” he whispers into the silence of the room.

Magnus turns his head upwards and hums, eyes blinking heavily.

“I missed you, too,” his voice is low and smooth, exuding all his emotions into those four words. He presses his smile against Magnus’ forehead then curls his other arm around him as well. 

This is all Alec’s ever wanted. To be able to come home to the love of his life and for all the worries of the day to wash away. So he holds Magnus a little closer, that much more tighter.

Magnus brushes his lips over Alec’s chest and snuggles deeper into his neck. A sense of safety and homeliness growing in his heart with each passing second.

“Alexander darling, I know. There isn’t a night that goes by in which I don’t hear you.”

His mouth falls open and his breath hitches at those words. He swallows down the tightening in his throat, the flood of emotion that is running through him, that is ready to brim and overflow. Because here Alec is, thinking he’s quiet when he comes home late, that Magnus is asleep when he whispers about his day, when he kisses him goodnight.

“Magnus...” he grumbles lowly and then rolls them over, nuzzling into Magnus’ neck. “You’re unbelievable.”

Magnus wraps his hands around Alec’s head, fingers threading through his ravenous locks before resting there. “So long as you remember.”

Both men are warm and sated and happy. The sleep that comes to them soon after is one of peace and serene, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment, tell me what you thought. i’ve missed you all🥺


End file.
